Oil and gas exploration and production generally involve drilling boreholes, where at least some of the boreholes are converted into permanent well installations such as production wells, injections wells, or monitoring wells. Before or after a borehole has been converted into a permanent well installation, the borehole or casing may be modified to update its purpose and/or to improve its performance. Such borehole or casing modifications are sometimes referred to as well interventions. Some examples of well interventions involve using a coiled tubing or wireline to deploy one or more tools for matrix and fracture stimulation, wellbore cleanout, logging, perforating, completion, casing, workover, production intervention, nitrogen kickoff, sand control, drilling, cementing, well circulation, fishing services, sidetrack services, mechanical isolation, and/or plugging.
Sometimes the tool performing a well intervention needs to be anchored against a borehole wall or a tubular (e.g., a casing). Existing anchor designs may suffer from one or more of the following shortcomings: a limited reach, insufficient anchoring force or grip, misaligned anchor points, a large profile, lack of durability, and power loss/sticking issues.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.